This invention relates to a method of abrading woven material in a washing machine. More particularly the method of the invention relates to what is commonly known to the laundry industry as "stone washing."
Current methods of abrading woven material include pumice stone, synthetic stone, and sand particles. In the pumice stone method, pumice stones are placed in the compartment of the washing machine along with the woven material and agitated until the desired abrasion is achieved. Several significant problems occur with the pumice stone method. First, the pumice stones erode and create a gritty residue that is damaging to the mechanical apparatus. This gritty residue clogs the drainage system and damages the drain valves. The gritty residue also infiltrates the woven material, causing some damage to the woven material. The erosion factor is also extremely costly.
The synthetic stones have a distinct problem in that they are much too heavy.